There are many known methods for attaching a connector to the end of a conductor or wire for use as an electrical connection. These systems typically involve soldering or crimping to secure the electrical contact to the conductor. These processes or assemblies can be difficult to complete or assemble when installing on multi-contact connectors and may be susceptible to human error and/or material failure.
The known systems and methods for securing a connector to a conductor can be time consuming and expensive. Additionally, other methods that do not use soldering or crimping may not be suitable for high stress or high differential pressure applications such as those typically found in oil and gas extraction and mining systems.
Furthermore, other systems for securing a conductor to a connector that do not require soldering may not be suitably modular or repairable. For example, for known systems if the connection on the end of a conductor becomes damaged, the entire connector may have to be removed and an entirely new connection may need to be installed.
Thus, what is needed is a modular connection system that does not require soldering, potting, or lengthy setting and curing times that can be attached to a conductor quickly and easily.